Boca Del Inferno
Christopher Raven aka Boca del Inferno has spent collected over 40 titles in just 8 years time in less than 8 feds. He has had time off, but has never retired and plans to keep wrestling until his past has been cleaned. BIO Began wrestling shortly after escapeing the clutches of a Mexican mob based Death Match circuit. Was sent to Mexico at age 13 to pay for his foster parents debt after burning their home down that was owned by the Mob boss. There he met his wife Kayla who was killed shortly after they were married and his newborn son was taken away from him. He gained the named Boca del Inferno after a woman called him la Boca del Infeirno meaning the mouth of hell in spanish. He was called this because of the amount of people he killed and the ways he killed them after he sought revenge for his wifes death. Has been committed to an Insane asylm twice. Once for killing his father when he was 4 because his father killed his mother and another for thinking he was a vampire. He was not charged in the death of his father because their found him mental incapeable. His mental state is very unstable and he tends to hear voices and loves to drink blood. Is wrestling to escape his past and to seek revenge, but his past always finds him again. Appearance Black hair, Blue eyes, black lips, pale skin, black nails, multiple tattoos, multiple piercings, black cargo NYC Tripp jeans with a pentagram with a satanic cross in the center on each leg, a black mesh shirt, black leather coat, and face paint that changes depending on his mood. Has a tattoo of a baby Scorpion with the name, Daniel, stretched between the claws on his right shoulder and a tattoo of his dead wife’s name, Kayla, just above it. His body is covered in countless scars but the two most noteable are the large one between his sternum and belly button from a claymore sword and the bullet hole just right of his heart from when he was shot when his wife was killed. At times of great depression he will not bath and will not change clothes for several weeks. Moves Finisher: Mouth of Hell Description: Spinning Tombstone Piledriver. Can Be done from turnbuckle Finisher 2:Blood Line Description: Fireman's carry into a sitout Tombstone Finisher 3: Primal Scream Description: Suplex into a Cradle Piledriver. Can be done from the turnbuckle. Set up 1: Spin Doctor Description: Jumping, Spinning, Implant DDT Set up 2: Pentagram Drop Description: Double Arm Piledriver (dangerous driver) Submission move1: The Rage Description: Tazmission Camel Clutch Submission Move 2: Killer Headache Description: Boston Crab, but wraps own feet under oponents arms and behind their head in a full nelson type move Desperation Finisher: The Suicide Description: A spear so hard I often crack my own head open on the mat. Other Moves: Piledriver, Super Kick, Senton Bomb, 450 Leg drop, 450 splash, Shooting Star Press, Powerbomb, DDT, Brainbuster, All suplexs, Half Crab, Gullitine Choke, Kimora, Anaconda Choke, Double Footed front dropkick, Tiger Bomb, Suicide Dive, Asai Moonsault, alot of planchas, Clothesline Title History/Achievements EHWF: North American Champion, Shadow Champion TWA: 2xTWA World Heavyweight Champ, TWA No Mercy Champ EHWF #2: EHWF Tag Champ with Raven, EHWF Hardcore Champ, EHWF Internet Champ CNW: 2xCNW Euro Champ, 5xCNW No Mercy Champ, 4xCNW Hardkore Champ, 2xCNW World Champ VCW: 6xVCW Hardcore Champ, 2xVCW No Mercy Champ, VCW Tag Team Champ with Lee Blades NBW: 6xNBW Hardcore Champ, NBW International Champ aka the US/UK title IEW: 2xIEW Extreme Champ, IEW World Heavyweight Champ, IEW Tag Team Champ with DarkDragon Boca's Personal Life Boca spends his time in his Apartment Cape Girardeau, Missouri. There he reflects on his life while trying to figure out how to get his son back. He was also a member of a band called the Many Faces of Death, which has since disbanded. Boca also likes to take walks through cemetaries, morgues, and run down old houses. EHWF Boca joined the EHWF, the second one in his career, in December of 2006. He joined because of difficulties in his previous federation, and because he was seeking revenge on Visigoth for his win in the GTOC. Since joing Boca has won the North American and Shadow titles and is seeking to expand his long list of titles by becoming a Grandslam Champion in the EHWF. The Alliance In Early 2007, Boca was hired by EHWF's Fortune to take care of a few people. Boca did as he was paid and soon found himself being bought into the Alliance. The Alliance comined several stars like Fortune, X-Factor, Jesse D. Baker, Lindsey Maria, Julian Dark, and Jack Miller. This stable soon captured the North American Title, Shadow Title, World title, Tag Team titles, and the EC title. Though some connections soon fell apart and has left Fortune, Boca, X-Factor, and Jesse D. Baker to deal with the New Revolution, who has not been able to seperate the stable since their inception. Greed and Wrath The stable of Fortune, Boca, and X-Factor which came to be before the Alliance. It started out as the idea of Boca and Fortune. Since Boca has a large amount of anger toward people and Fortune loves money and fame, they decided to call the team by their two favorite Sins. Since the formation of the Alliance the stable turned into the tag team of just Boca and X-Factor. Though they have seen little action their only match was a victory over Teh PWNz0rz. Currently they have gained a new member in Ellie, a female wrestler with a liking for the Hardcore. Fued with Rachel Stevens Boca has had an ongoing fued with Rachel Stevens, a female wrestler who has assoicated herself with the New Revolution. Fued started when Boca and Rachel had to face off in a 6 man tag match. Stevens said some things about Boca that struck him the wrong way. Fallowing they had a large fued in which Boca attacked Rachel's parents graves, forced Rachel into a side bet which she lost in which she had to spend 24 hours with him in which he was allowed to do what ever he wanted to do to her, tried to kill her boyfriend, and kidnapped her boyfriend's brother. Rachel got out of the side bet by Boca losing to her Boyfriend and best friend, Detroit Morrison in a No Mercy match, though Boca let him win in order to get Stevens in a match, but backfired when Nichole Young and Chris Estes threw Visigoth and Julian Dark in the match. Now Boca and Rachel are Tag partners in the GTTOC, a tag tourny. The Kidnapping of Ellie Boca gained the friendship of Ellie shortly after she came to the EHWF. She joined Greed and Wrath in order to learn Boca's style of Hardcore, but at the PPV Revlations, she was kidnapped by a man in a hooded cloak. The man held her for over a month in which he teased Boca with tapes and letters. During this time Boca's mental state fell apart and he began to break down. Boca had feelings for Ellie as more than a friend, which he expressed before her dissappearance. After a month Boca called out the man and he answered. The man was James Jackson a new star to the EHWF. Jackson claimed he did the act in order to prove a point. Jackson is a straight edge star, which means no drugs, no alcohol, and no hardcore fighting. He claimed that the entire time he held Ellie that she was free to go, but she chose to stay. In order seek revenge for his suffering, Boca challenged James to 3 matches. The first match was of Jackon's choosing, the second was to be a No Mercy match, and the last to happen at the next PPV was to be a 30 minute Iron man match no holds barred and it was to be for Boca's remaining title, the Shadow Championship. Since her release Ellie has been the victim of a mental attack of her own. She can not decide who to be friends with and who to love or date. She knows Boca has feelings for her and James kissed her shortly after her release. Currently this battle is still being fought. IEW Boca was in a federation called International Extreme Wrestling. There he won two Extreme titles, a tag title with the new Twizted Juggaloz, and the IEW World Heavyweight Title. In the extreme division Boca Del Inferno feuded with major stars Bakuryu, T-Neff, Downfall and Rage. Boca Del Inferno's last match was against Rage, where he lost in a headlock and was promptly thrown out of the federation due to an OOC situation. See IEW OOC for details. NBW Though the fed was short lived Boca had huge success in this federation. It saw the birth of the Twizted Juggaloz as well as the Midnight Stalkers. It also sparked a long running fued with Euan G. Mackie that carries over even today. Stables Boca has been the leader of many stables and tag teams that have won himself and others gold. The Twizted Juggaloz Boca's most decorated Stable. This stable began in the NBW and was made up of EZ Money and the Crow. He was looking for some friends to watch his back and out of their common love of the band ICP, they became the Twizted Juggaloz. His stable managed to capture the NBW Tag Team titles and held them for over 6 monthes until they fell apart, but were reformed soon after until the fed closed. The Stable sprang up again in the IEW with DarkDragon becoming the newest member with Boca. There they captured the IEW Tag Team titles and held them for a few monthes while laying waste to anyone who came into contact with the pair. The team split after a mental breakdown on both Boca and DarkDragon. The team sprang up for a short return before Boca left to come to the EHWF, but Rumors still fly about their possible return. The moves of the Juggaloz are ones of power plus agility. The Twizted Death (One has opponent in a reverse powerbomb as the other has him in a Diamond Cutter and they drop down at the same exact time.) Juggalo Cut Throat (Boca gives opponent the Pentagram drop and then the other connects with a 450 leg drop on their throat.) Dead Body Drop (one hits a powerbomb as the other jumps off the top rope and hits a 450 Splash.) Twizted Tail Whip (A double Tail whip- both bounce off opposite the ropes and connect with 180 shining wizards on the opponents head) Chop Chop (one locks the opponent in the Sharpshooter as Boca locks on the Rage tazmission, camel clutch at the same time.) BLAAMM!! (opponent in a sitting position as both bounce off opposite side of the ring and connect with double footed front dropkicks to the sides or front and back of the opponent’s head) Amor E Morte Designed in the VCW by Boca and it fallowed him to the NBW. This stable included his old friend Nightmare and arch nemisis Euan G. Mackie. This stable was started by Boca and Nightmare to combat Mackie's stable at the time, the Reqium. Mackie left his stable to join Boca after an argument with his friends. They waged war on this opposing stable while Boca was being plauqed by a mimic who acted and dressed just like him. Then after a match in which Boca was the Special Ref, the Mimic revealed himself to be Euan. Euan tied Boca to an inverted cross, and then drove a claymore sword through his torso. Boca survived after his friend Crow cut him down, but has been left with the large scar ever since. Boca reformed the Twizted Juggaloz, but had to leave shortly after when the NBW Closed down. The Midnight Stalkerz and Hellz Demonz Two stables Boca started out in that got him some mild fame. The Midnight Stalkerz was formed in the VCW and saw little action, but got Boca noticed when he recruited alot of the younger talent. The stable fallowed Boca to the NBW where he picked up Crow and made the stable a tag team. Once he picked up EZ Money, the tag team became the stable of the Twizted Juggaloz. Hellz Demonz was the named of the Tag Team on Boca's first tour of the EHWF. It was comprised of himself, Raven, and Nightmare. This stable won him his first Tag Team gold. OOC Boca is handled by Michael Bronstine, a Journalism Major born in Canton, Mo, but who attends Southeast Missouri State University in Cape Girardeau, Mo. There he writes poetry, short stories, is the Arts and Entertainment Editor of the Campus newspaper The Arrow, and is a trainer and cook at Texas Roadhouse. Michael has 5 editor's choice awards for his poetry and is a distinguished member of both the International Society of Poets, but also the Society of Professional Journalists. He is in the works of designing a series of short horror stories as well as movie script, though knock on wood for publication. IEW OOC Boca had many great fueds in the IEW, but alot of they got carried over OOC. This was due to the handler's inability to show weakness in the character and allow any real victory for the other side. Because of this Boca's Handler was submitted to verbal attacks by Jay, who currently runs the IEW and is the handler for Rizzo. Jay as acting own enforced all rules, when Michael did not follow the rules, his strategies and promos were not accepted, the same went for anyone else on the roster. Boca's handler would often quit and rejoin when the rules weren't as strict. Michael will not rejoin the IEW because of this, he is not welcomed back by either staff or the majority of handlers. Encounters were a constant. Because of already mentioned traits the handlers of several wrestlers refused to work with him, this lead to his ultimate downfall. Anyone who opposed him or his character was his enemy, real life and fantasy. Zortalk, the handler of Rage, was one of these enemies. The handler of Hugh Bristic was another. Ego had nothing to do with the situation, at least on the other handler's behalf. The issue was started by Micheal. After his last release, Mr. Bronstien left an OOC post confirming his enemies and paraphrasing and adapting the Beatles by stating "I'm bigger than the IEW" and proceeded to seal the decision of the staff and of other handlers. Writing Style Michael combines his love for mystery, horror, and the macabre into a long series of stories about a man fragile in his mental state and who is searching for his son while battleing his love life, opponents, his doubts, and his own twisted past. Mike's idols for writing include Stephan King, Hunter S. Thompson, and Anne Rice. Facts * Boca is wanted in Mexico for murder. * Boca still wears his wedding ring even though his wife has died. He has her ring in a necklace wrapped around her urn that carries her ashes. * Along with Boca's titles he owns a broken and bloody kendo stick that ended the life of his kendo teacher. He was the one that killed him, on accident. * The claymore that gave Boca his most famous scar is also in his collection, which he got off of ebay when a fan stole it and tried to sell it. The fan is still missing. * The bullet that tore through his chest when his wife was killed has never been found, but Boca has the gun and the severed hand of the man who fired it. * Boca killed his father but got off because he was mentally unstable. * Ended a wrestler's career after setting him on fire in his first inferno match. * Has been pronounced dead three times. Once from being stabbed with a sword, another from being shot, and the last from a suicide attempt in which he slit his wrists, oded, and tried to hang himself. * Was voted the most extreme being in VCW History. A federation he was later fired from for being too extreme.